Celestials (Race)
Experimenters, Analyzers, Probers and Testers, "visitors from the sky", Makers, Titans from Space, Star Giants | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; City of the Space Gods, Formerly Earth | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = Variable | AvgWeight = Variable | Eyes = | Hair = None | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Armour | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Alien cosmic beings | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jack Kirby | First = Eternals #1 | Last = | HistoryText = Origins The Celestials are a species of powerful extraterrestrial cosmic beings. This alien race influenced key events in human history for mysterious and unclear reasons. They were responsible for key human evolutionary events, such as the genetic-offshoot races the Eternals and the Deviants as well as the emergence of super-humans both through the inclusion of the X-Gene and through beneficial mutation (i.e. Bruce Banner becoming the Hulk when exposed to gamma rays instead of dying). However, as old and as enigmatic as the Celestial race is, many myths have appeared around the Universe in attempts to describe the Space Gods. One such story states that the Celestials are descendant from a Celestial-like being named Brio, one of a race of Proemial Gods that was present at the beginning of all things as the new universe coalesced from the ruins of the previous. It was speculated by Reptyl that the Celestials may be the cause of the widespread of mammalians in the evolution of life on many quadrants of the cosmos. It is believed that the Celestials indirectly influenced and aided the development of mankind through the Eternals as well as the Northern Egyptians, the Maya, the Incas, the Atlanteans, etc. One story goes that at the beginning of time, the Celestials were an abundant species. There were "as many as the stars themselves." However, during the conflict known as the Celestial War in which the Aspirants waged war against these cosmic beings for dominion of all existence, the Godkiller Armor was created. A weapon of such power the Aspirants used to annihilate the Celestials. However, in the end, the Aspirants lost the war and were crushed by the remaining Celestials. This information however comes only from a centuries old malfunctioning Rigellian Recorders android that, besides exhibiting genocidal opinions (and acts) exhibited more than a few historical "opinions" that it repeatedly stated as fact even though they were incorrect. Appearance The Celestials usually resemble massive male--or sexless-- armor-clad humanoids of enormous size, with most of them standing two thousand feet (600 meters) in height and some even larger (Exitar stands over 20,000 feet high). Each varies in color and design, which is very elaborate in some individuals. Each has one head, two arms & two legs, indistinct features on their "helmets" sometimes exhibiting two eyes, sometimes more, sometimes none. The "designs" on their armor are of a practical nature and each serves a function of one kind or another- Arsheim's formula of judgement on it's thumb for example. Many, but not all, also have great equipment on their backs or carry great staffs capable of breaking down and reconstructing all forms of energy & matter or lay waste of entire continents. It has been reported that the Celestial' bodies are modular, made up of thousands of varied objects and beings. It has also been reported that they may combine to create larger more powerful amalgams and can animate severed limbs and even their computer ware is sentient. Agenda The Celestials' agenda is ultimately unknown. They were responsible for the creation of two offshoots of humanity — the Eternals and the Deviants — on Earth one million years ago. However, through Celestial experimentation, mainline humanity retained the greatest potential for superhuman abilities. The Celestials conducted similar experiments on many other species, including the Skrulls, whose main and Eternal branches were soon supplanted by the Deviant, shape-shifting branch of that race.(The Dire Wraiths being one of the others) The exact purpose of the Celestials' genetic manipulation and "responsibilitiesis unknown. Repeatedly returning to each world, the races in question are evaluated over a 50 Earth-year period and finally Should an experimented race "fail" by the Celestials' standards, Arishem the Judge arrived on the target world to herald the coming of Exitar the Exterminator, a Celestial ten times his height that "purifies" the offending world and race by destroying its non-life-affirming elements. Thor was on the planet Pangoria when this happened, and was told the issues at stake were "too great for even an immortal to grasp". Due to their imposing presence, all-concealing armor, and seeming indifference/ omnipotence to those whom they judge, the Celestials have acquired the sobriquet of "Space Gods" used by many star-faring races. On their last evaluatory visit to Earth-616 in the Fourth Host, the Celestials wiped all memory of their existence from most of humanity. The only entities remaining aware of the Celestials' existence were the Asgardians, who actively opposed the Celestials' unrevealed motives; the other pantheons; and Earth's Eternals and Deviants. In modern times, however, with the rise of superhumans, many superheroes rediscovered the existence of the Celestials. The Celestial Home Universe One of the most baffling aspects of the Celestials is their origin. No one, not even the Watchers, ever knew where they come from. Nathaniel Richards once speculated that they really lived in hyperspace, and that their sets of armor were channels in which they could exist in this reality. Another theory came from the mysterious "Celestial Universe" discovered during a trip through alternate realities by Dr. Doom, The Thing, The Human Torch and Sharon Ventura. It was a reality completely overrun by Celestials and was only seen very briefly. Another place thought to be the Celestial home-world by The Beyonder was a string of planets connected by Celestial technology. It was called the World Complex Headquarters and was converted into a tourist trap by various alien races so that they could view the Celestials daily. It turned out that The Celestials made this as an illusion to fool the Beyonder, and they also allowed him to beat them which in turn led to his rejection of friendship by the female mutant Tabitha Smith. There is also evidence that they were directly created by Eternity. However despite all these claims there are still no leads as to who the Celestials truly are and where they came from. Many alien races accepted a diversity of beliefs as to their origins. Some of these beliefs led to interstellar war between two or more races. The Watchers In opposition to the Celestials' agenda were the Watchers. Having sworn an oath of non-interference in species younger than themselves, the Watchers found the Celestials' genetic engineering of such species to be the antithesis of what they believed. Thus, the Watchers and the Celestials were in conflict for billions of years. Black Vortex The Black Vortex was created by the Celestial Godhead, after a Viscardi named Gara expressed to the cosmic being the desire of their species to explore beyond their potential. Gara was the first of the Viscardi to submit to the Black Vortex's power. One year later, a war between the Viscardi left Gara as the sole survivor of her species. The Monolith The creators of the legendary Black Monoliths were the Celestials, who had sent it to help record vast amounts of data over the centuries. An Arishem lookalike Celestial took off with the Monolith and Machine Man (who was inside the Monolith at the time). It was never revealed what happened to X-51 during his time with the Celestials. Later, however, the Celestials dumped Machine Man back on Earth after allowing him to travel with them for a time because they considered him to be "total ☠☠☠☠". Great Cataclysm The Second Host of the Celestials arrived on Earth circa 16,000 BCE. The Deviants, in the middle of another assault on Atlantis, attacked the Celestial ship. In retaliation, the Celestials bombed Lemuria. At the same time, the Atlanteans opened their magma vents to drive off the Deviants. The bomb destroyed Lemuria, and the shock waves from it, combined with the open vents, sank Atlantis. This Great Cataclysm reshaped the Earth's surface. 1st Century The Celestial Madonna appeared in 114 AD at the palace of Zhang Heng, a member of the Brotherhood of the Shield in Luoyang. Zhang went to her, flattering her. She revealed him the existence of the Celestial Egg existing within Earth, and revealed as well that she was carrying a child, something "new/unique/forbidden". That birth would destroy her in any case, but would need nourishment. As she was hesitating between using Earth, causing quick extinction, or the Moon, with cataclysmic consequences on Earth, Zhang Heng proposed an alternative: the Sun. Bathing herself in the star, she was destroyed while her progeny was found by Leonardo da Vinci in 1956. 11th to 12th century During 1150 A.D. in the Ho-Lo Shan Mountains of Northern Mongolia, China, Nur heard of a ruler, who was powered by an immense alien Ship which crashed, and sought him out as another immortal. In a confrontation, Nur slew all of Garbha-Hsien's guards. Garbha-Hsien then sought to humble his fellow 'forever-walker', by revealing the secret titanic vessel. Having had previous experience with futuristic technology, Nur attacked Garbha-Hsien and left the other immortal for dead. Not understanding how to kill an immortal, Garbha-Hsien survived and fled. After striking down Garbha-Hsien, Nur entered the Ship and lived on it for many years, not fully understanding how to communicate with it or control it. Using old hieroglyphs, Nur built a large Sphinx around the Ship, on his own, and began to hear a voice inside of his head. The voice belonged to the Celestial, Eson the Searcher, who spoke through telepathy and called Nur Apocalypse. Exon presented Nur with the proposition to use the technology on Ship to shape the destiny of the world, or simply leave and never remember anything. Nur accepted and Exon stated that one day, maybe in centuries or millennia, the Celestials would come for payments for their gifts. Shortly after finding the Ship, Nur and his Riders of the Dark were constantly attacked, by a young warrior with a sword and shield calling himself the Traveler. Thor faced off with the Celestial-powered being called Apocalypse. Seeking revenge, Thor blessed Jarnbjorn with his own blood to imbue it with the power to pierce Celestial armor. Fourth Host In the 20th century, a fourth host of Celestials arrived to Earth to judge the progress of the species they had manipulated, which triggered a war between the Deviants and the Eternals. Dreaming Celestial at San Francisco After being manipulated into awakening The Dreaming Celestial, the Eternals learned that was only through the efforts of the Eternal Makkari that it did not "reset" local space-time one billion years past or "destroy this corner of the Milky Way Galaxy." It was angry over it's imprisonment but decided instead to observe and investigate the Earth. The very presence of the Dreaming Celestial to the public at large- while ignored as something odd, proved to be dangerous for the very existence of humanity, and all life on Earth, when the Horde materialized to threaten the human race during its considerations of Earth. The Celestial's emotional & mental stability was becoming more and more erratic as it claimed to be questioning it's reason for it's imprisonment, it's place as designated by One-Above-All (Multiverse)(as it appeared as a Celestial- and, as an other-worldly bartender the Celestial called "The Fulcrum"-who looked like Jack Kirby) and it/his plans for all of creation. The Dreaming Celestial began exhibiting more & more "non"-Celestial like behaviors like admiring Iron Man's guile in battle and the "un-doing" of the death of the Eternal Thena's human son, so much that Uatu the Watcher began to question the Celestial's mental balance. Soon after Mr. Sinister tampered with the Dreaming Celestial's armor, the main Celestial Host came to Earth, apparently finally taking an interest in it's re-awakening. Cyclops' Extinction Team boldly attempted to bluff down the assembled Celestials and asked them to leave; they consented, but only when the Dreaming Celestial itself, now no longer infested by Mr. Sinister's machination told them to, pointing skyward. Some or all of this "confrontation" may not have actually taken place as recorded--it seems very unlikely that Mr. Sinister or any Earthly power had the ability to commandeer a single Celestial of the power set exhibited by the Dreaming Celestial, much less even be acknowledged by the Prime Celestial Host which had ignored the combined forces of Asgard, Olympus, and the other Sky Father realms By this time, the Dreaming Celestial's confusion/questioning of itself was beginning to physically affect the people it communicated with culminating in the death of Makkari, the subsequent "death" of Sersi (Earth-616) and "rebirth" of Makkari all due to the Eternal's close/symbiotic relationship with the Celestial. Finally confronting it's "creator" One-Above-All (Multiverse)/"Jack" and choose to leave this plane of existence with it/him. X-Termination The Celestials thought that with life and creation there must be death and destruction so they created the Exterminators to be that death and destruction. However, the Exterminators turned against the Celestials who couldn't kill them so they separated the universe into the Multiverse and imprisoned and bonded them into space between the walls that separated realities. However, the Celestials didn't learn from their first mistake and created the Death Seed with the same purpose, but far more manageable. The Exterminators were trapped in their prison for millennia, until the walls between realities began to crack. Frequently traveling and teleporting from reality to reality and world to world weakened the walls. Tears, cracks and fissures grew larger and larger until the Exterminators were able to escape. AOA Nightcrawler and Dark Beast used the Dreaming Celestial to create a portal to their world of New Apocalypse. Unfortunately, this portal opened the rift between realities wide enough for the Exterminators to pass through to Earth-295. When the Exterminators emerged, they were greeted by the X-Men, the transdimensional X-Men, and the X-Terminated. One of the Exterminators departed to Earth-616 where he drained the Dreaming Celestial while the other two Exterminators remained on Earth-295, one feeding off the rift and the other seeking out the power of Apocalypse in the Death Seed. Mutant Rapture and Judgement of Earth Kang the Conqueror recovered Jarnbjorn from Baron Mordo's tomb in Brazil. Kang gave the axe to Uriel during his training to become the new Apocalypse. Uriel used the weapon to kill the Celestial Gardener outside the Starcore Station as part of the Apocalypse Twins' plan to trick the Celestials into destroying Earth while they evacuated all of Earth's mutants to Planet X. Thor later retrieved the Jarnbjorn and used it to kill/destroy the normal-space armor (of) Exitar the Executioner before he could destroy Earth. Whether this truly destroyed the Celestial, or merely shunted him back to hyperspace/another dimension where the Celestials truly live as the Invisible Woman did to help end the so-called Celestial-Watcher War is unknown. After Exitar's death, Sentry revealed to Wasp that he would take a great journey moving the Celestial body far from Earth. Before leaving, he warned her that they must prepare themselves because the Celestials' wrath would be mighty. Time Runs Out Among their many solutions to halt the Incursions, the Illuminati asked Galactus to arrange a meeting with the Celestials so the group could ask them for help. However, during the meeting, the Celestials mysteriously vanished. The explanation for this event was that the Celestials were being attacked in every universe at the same time by the Beyonders, who after a long battle managed to kill them all. Civil War II After Ulysses foresaw the coming of a Celestial, called the Celestial Destructor, from another dimension, it appeared in New York City near Stark Tower where it was confronted by the joint forces of the Avengers, Avengers Unity Division, New Avengers, Ultimates, A-Force, X-men, New Attilan's Inhumans, and other heroes including Doctor Strange, Scarlet Witch, Hellstorm, Shaman, Spider-Man, War Machine, Spider-Woman, Wolverine, Hulk, and Hercules. While most of the heroes were busy fighting the Servitors. The magic users of the group cast a spell that returned the Celestial to its own dimension. "Biology" Internal anatomy ... Celestial_Antibodies.jpg|Antibodies Celestial_Antibody_Humanoid.jpg|Humanoids Celestial_Antibody_Nameless.jpg|Nameless Armors Allegedly, no one has even seen a Celestial without armor. A theory from scientists is that they exist in Hyperspace, while their armors are simply channels allowing them to interact on our plane of reality. On Earth-90266, it was stated that the armors worked on willpower and were controlled by thoughts. "Replication/Reproduction" In 114 AD, it was stated by the Celestial Madonna that Earth and many other worlds were implanted with a Celestial Egg/Embryo at their center, gestating for millions of years before birthing and consuming the planet. Similar process was witnessed in Earth-9997 and other realities. That process of reproduction was seemingly the rule. The Celestial Madonna was herself carrying a Celestial, something she considered "new/unique/forbidden". The process/cycle/function of replication/reproduction was assured to cause the mother's death, and required suitable nourishment, who could be found in Earth, the Moon (causing their destruction) or the Sun. The infant Celestial, dubbed the Star Child, was stated to a "variant Celestial". Black Galaxy For millions of years, the Black Galaxy was a universal curiosity, an area of space composed entirely of biological matter. In recent times, it was revealed to be the birth crèche of a new Celestial. A Red Celestial oversaw the process, using armored capsules to assemble the full armor of a new Celestial. The bodies of Eric Masterson and Hercules were incorporated into this mixture. Also, a sphere of pure white energy became the center point for the Celestial's creation. When the alleged Celestial-slayer called Stellaris made a kamikaze run on the white sphere, her megaton impact triggered the final birthing process. The white sphere expanded to encompass the entire Black Galaxy, then contracted back to its original size, pulling the bio-matter of the entire Galaxy back into that point, leaving behind light years of completely empty space. The compressed bio-verse of the sphere and the assembled Celestial armor combined to produce a new and unnamed Blue Celestial. The Rigellian Analyzer proffered that the Celestials may have created the Black Galaxy or merely commandeered it, and that the supposedly antagonistic Stellaris was both a necessary part of the birth process and encased in living armor identical to the Celestials'. Panhuman Uni-Mind According to Varua's insight, the Celestials are Uni-Minds of entire planets clad in armors. That theory led her to create the Panhuman Uni-Mind, for it to be put by the Young Gods into an armor as the Celestial Terran. It is unknown if that is true, though Makkari expressed doubt and Legba hinted it wasn't true. Celestial Pathology All Celestials are linked to each others by quantum telepathy, meaning no matter where or when they are. Alternate Universes Earth X (Earth-9997) According to the visions of Kyle Richmond, and the Watcher's equipment, the Celestials came from the same universe as the Elders of the Universe. These beings would advance their natural evolution to such a state in which they would begin to lose all definition. In an attempt to maintain what little identity they had left, the Celestials would create giant suits of armor out of Vibranium to co-habitate. The Celestials also lost the means to reproduce, and would soon find a very devastating way around this: by "impregnating" a planet with a portion of their essence, it would become an "embryo" that would gestate and grow into a new member of their race. The planet in question would also be "injected" with Vibranium to form into a new shell for the newly born Celestial. As a form of protection of that growing Celestial, it's "parents" would manipulate the DNA of a planets dominant life form to gain super-abilities and unknowingly act as antibodies, protecting the planet until the Celestial is born. Each race they manipulated would have three tiers of mutation, the first would be for each individual to manifest their own powers. These powers usually would manifest when triggered by a catalyst (radiation for example), and the powers would vary depending on a number of factors, usually a combination of the outside catalyst and the subjects subconscious image of themselves. The second tier would be have every member of their race exhibit the same ability, and the third would be a total loss of identity, those at this stage would be defined by what others around believed them to be. This was installed as a fail-safe, should the Celestials ever have to quell a rebellion, it would be a matter of willing their wayward anti-bodes dead. The Celestials would soon over populate their home universe causing its collapse and the event that would lead to its own creation. This event would lead to the birth of Galactus, who unknown to most but the most cosmically aware was actually an equalizer to insure that the Celestials would never overpopulate the universe again by feeding on some of the planets they impregnate. In the early days of the new universe, the Watchers would be forced to maintain their pact of non-involvement by the Celestials after not acting to prevent the birth of Galactus, and then later interfering with an alien race which would then create atomic weapons that would destroy their world. The Celestials would then place a Watcher on a moon of each other worlds they impregnated. Forced to watch these worlds, the Watchers eventually would work to maintain the Celestials propagation roles, and at least in the case of Uatu, Earth's Watcher, interfere with events on the planet when they threatened the Celestial's plans. Over the centuries, the Celestials would be responsible for manipulating the Kree, the Skrulls, the Asgardians and many more. The Earth became subject to one of the Celestial's propagations during the time of the dinosaurs. Removing a portion of the Earth to create the Moon, the Celestials were responsible for the dinosaurs extinction. They would place Uatu on Earth's moon. Next the Celestials would manipulate the DNA of mankind, however some tribes of humans would escape the Celestials manipulations, such as the Moon Tribe. The Celestials would create the Deviants and the Eternals to keep the human race in check until they themselves would begin mutating with special powers due to their own natural evolution. The Celestials involvement in the universe since is presumably the same as that of Earth-616. In recent times, Reed Richards had succeeded in converting Galactus into a star, thus throwing off the universal balance, and being forced to work with the High Evolutionary and the Silver Surfer to advance his son Franklin's mutation to the third tier and convince him that he is Galactus in order to restore that balance. When the entire human race was mutated by the release of the Terrigen Mist in Earth's atmosphere, it sped up the natural process of the planets evolution. The Celestials would come to Earth in order to terminate the project, however they would get opposition by the new Galactus, who would fight them off until they retreated. Galactus would then kill the Celestial growing in Earth's core, but sparing the planet. It would cause the mass of the planet to change and throw it's axis off, but this too in time would be corrected. Since then, the Celestials have had no contact with Earth, nor are their current activities known, however X-51 had gathered a group of Heralds from other realities for the purpose of informing the Earths of each reality of the potential danger of the Celestials. The Celestials' physical forms are almost completely lacking in definition, and are probably an energy base of some kind. In order to maintain individuality, they have constructed giant suits of armor to inhabit. These suits of armor are constructed out of Vibranium. They are an alien race that advanced it's natural evolution to a point in which their species almost lost all sense of identity. In order to maintain individuality, they would construct suits of armor to live in. Impregnating planets with their essence, they would reproduce. This brought upon the end of the previous universe. The Celestials survived the death of the old universe and have started their procreation anew. The Watchers were revealed to have been enslaved by the Celestials as guardians of unborn Celestials which existed in certain planets such as Earth. Mutant X (Earth-1298) The only beings in the universe who were able to contain the Goblin Entity (they weren't able to kill it) prior to the birth of Scotty Summers. Mad Celestials (Earth-4280) The Celestials of this world became convinced they were gods and attempted to conquer the Multiverse by use of the Bridge. They were defeated by the combined forces of Galactus and a Franklin Richards from an alternate future. They were considered (more accurately their invasion via the Bridge) by Reed Richards (Earth-616) as a Medium Level Threat. Ultimate Celestials (Celestial City) (Earth-1610) The people calling themselves The People are born from the SEAR government project to made new weapons in the meta-human arms race (additionally to stop the mutant contagion). Brainwashing thousands of people and injecting them with the Serum. (For more information: See Celestials (Earth-1610)). What If? Secret Wars (Earth-90251) Celestials of Earth-90251 were defeated by Doctor Doom. Marvel Adventures The Celestials visited Earth in the distant past, judging its primitive inhabitants. Their judgment is not known but one of the Celestials remained on Earth buried under a mountain. Planet X Exitar came to Earth to pass judgement on the humans due to the death of a Celestial, while Thor and Eimin battled each other outside Earth's orbit. Thor believed that he could persuade Exitar to spare the planet since it was the doing of the Apocalypse Twins that led to the Celestial Gardener's death. The heroes of Earth planned on attacking Exitar if Thor's idea didn't work, with Iron Man and Doctor Doom using a force field that would engulf the entire planet to protect them from Exitar's attacks while Hyperion led a group of heroes to confront Exitar head on. The force field generator suffered a fracture and blew up from Exitar's massive size and with one fell swoop Exitar destroyed Earth. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) When the Guardians of the Galaxy delivered the the Orb to Taneleer Tivan, the eccentric Collector showed them a recording on the history of the Infinity Stones, which depicted the Celestials as the Stones' original owners. The video also showed Eson the Searcher, a Celestial, using the Stone inside the Orb to wipe out an alien race. Furthermore, Tivan made his home out of a dismembered head of a Celestial known as Knowhere. His company, the Tivan Group, maintained a mining operation in Knowhere to extract valuable materials within the Celestial's remains. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = Vast Cosmic Powers with no known upper limit. Armor able to withstand planet shattering impacts with ease. A single host has the power to threaten all the pantheons of gods in a planet. In fact, a single Celestial possesses the power to withstand attacks from three Skyfathers at the same time completely unfazed (including Odin and Zeus). Though not a feat of raw power but of durability, it still suggests that a Celestial is far more powerful than a Skyfather. | Abilities = Various | AvgStrength = Beyond Class 100 | Weaknesses = Jarnbjorn , attacks to their "brain" (though, it is implied Celestials can be resurrected) | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = Highly Advanced | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Arishem (Earth-616).jpg|Arishem the Judge Ashema (Earth-616) 0001.jpg|Ashema the Listener Celestial Gardener (Earth-616) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 7.jpg|Celestial Gardener Tiamut (Earth-616).jpg|Tiamut, The Dreaming Celestial Eson (Earth-616).jpg|Eson the Searcher Exitar (Earth-616).jpg|Exitar the Executioner Gammenon (Earth-616) 0001.jpg|Gammenon the Gatherer Hargen (Earth-616).jpg|Hargen the Measurer Jemiah (Earth-616).jpg|Jemiah the Analyzer Nezarr (Earth-616).jpg|Nezarr the Calculator One Above All (Celestial) (Earth-616).png|The One Above All Oneg (Earth-616).jpg|Oneg the Prober Tefral (Earth-616).jpg|Tefral the Surveyor Ziran (Earth-616).jpg|Ziran the Tester Devron (Earth-616).jpg|Devron the Experimenter Gamiel (Earth-616).jpg|Gamiel the Manipulator Scathan2.jpg|Scathan the Approver Red Celestial from Thor 417.jpg|The Red Celestial Blue Celestial from Thor 424.jpg|The Blue Celestial Red-Blue Judge (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 26 0001.jpg|Red-Blue Judge Godhead (Earth-616) 001.jpg|Godhead | Notes = * The concept of the Celestials and their involvement in human history may have been inspired by the theories of Erich von Däniken, which were first explored in the 1968 book Chariots of the Gods. * Brio, one of the Proemial Gods (the first lifeforms to appear in the current universe), bears a resemblance to the Celestials. Her connection (if any) has yet to be explained, though she was tasked with "the welfare of fledgling lifeforms," a task similar to that carried out by the Celestials. * It is possible that the only one who really knows the truth behind the origin of the Celestials was the Supreme Being (seen by some as Jack Kirby), the creator of the Marvel Multiverse. * The legendary Black Monolith from Arthur C. Clarke's 2001: A Space Odyssey entered Marvel Continuity long ago (Mostly because of nostalgia, since Machine Man's first appearance was in the 2001 Comics). In the final issue of Machine Man it was revealed that the creators of the Monolith were the Celestials, who had sent it to help record vast amounts of data over the centuries. * According to Tiamut the Dreaming Celestial, the Celestial language consists of over twelve million lexically distinct pitch-accents and to speak it would drive individuals under a class three sentience into a state of chronic insanity or catatonia . | Trivia = | Links = *Knightmare6.com; Marvel Cosmic Entities *The Grand Comics Database *The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators * Celestial Dictionary }} fr:Célestes hu:Égiek pt-br:Celestiais (Raça) Category:Celestials Category:Copy Edit